


Always For Him

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Blood and Injury, M/M, Might Be Continued?, Mugging, Panic Attacks, boyf riends - Freeform, but probably not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15422316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeremy always said he’d take a bullet for Michael. He just didn’t expect the universe to take him seriously.





	Always For Him

**Author's Note:**

> Why can I only ever write angst?? Why'd I even write this? Hell if I know. But I hope you like it :)

    They’re young and dumb, and Jeremy is so hopelessly in love with his best friend it hurts. They’re young and dumb, and taking turns taking hits from their shared joint, sitting in comfortable silence in Michael’s hazy basement. Jeremy sinks happily into his worn blue bean bag, glancing in Michael’s direction every few seconds. The other boy is sprawled in his own seat, staring at the ceiling with a dopey grin on his face. His eyes are bright behind his skewed glasses, his hair a tangled, wild mess. He’s never looked more beautiful. Jeremy’s heart stutters in his chest. He leans over, crowding into his friend’s space, but Michael doesn’t seem to mind as he laughs, turning brown eyes to stare into blue. Jeremy can feel heat rising in his cheeks, but he ignores it as he rests his head against Michael’s red-clad shoulder, planting a subtle kiss on the soft fabric. Later, he’ll blame his sudden confidence on the weed.

    “I love you,” he mumbles. He feels Michael go stiff beneath him, but he pushes on.

    “You’ll always be my player one. You know that right? I love you so much. I’d take a bullet for you, man.” He feels Michael start to shake. He blinks fast, whipping his head up to stare at his friend. He scowls as he sees Michael’s laughing face.

    “Dude, you are so stoned off your ass,” Michael says between breaths. He wipes a tear from the corner of his eye.

    “But I love you too,” he finally says, face suddenly serious. Jeremy smiles softly as they settle into a comfortable silence.

    _I love you_.

 

    It’s months later and Jeremy still can’t stop thinking about that night- well, the parts he can remember. _I love you too_. He holds those words close to his heart, like something fragile and fleeting. He knows it means nothing, not in the way he wants it to. He knows Michael could never feel that way about _him_ , and really, Jeremy couldn’t blame him. He sighed as he looked over to his friend. They were walking to 7-11. Michael was busy raving about his newest video game, eyes shining as he exclaimed happily that they’d have to play it once they got back to his house. Jeremy simply nodded. Michael frowned.

    “Hey, are you okay?” Jeremy internally winced. He didn’t want to be having this conversation. Michael had seemed so happy just a moment ago. Jeremy didn’t want to make him worry over something so dumb. He put on his best smile.

    “Yeah. Sorry. I’m just really tired is all. Nothing video games won’t fix. Promise.” Michael didn’t seem convinced, but he didn’t push the matter. Jeremy opened his mouth to break the awkward silence when a man walked into sight with hunched posture, shuffling slowly towards them. He wore all black and a thick hoodie, despite the heavy heat, with his hood up, obscuring his face. Jeremy’s stomach twisted uncomfortably. Something about the man felt off. He scooted closer to Michael as they continued on their course. Michael started chattering away again about his game, while Jeremy warily eyed the man, only relaxing once he had passed by. He glanced at Michael who seemed oblivious to the previous tension. Jeremy ran a hand through his hair. Maybe he was overreacting. Maybe it had really been nothing.

    _Click_.

    “Don’t move. Don’t make a sound, or I’ll blow your brains out.” His stomach filled with dread as his heart hammered frantically against his ribcage. Michael went deathly quiet next to him as they both turned slowly to face the man. The gun in his calloused hands glinted dangerously, and Jeremy could just barely see crazed, bloodshot eyes under his hood. He could hear Michael’s labored breathing as he struggled to keep calm.

    “Give me your wallets,” the man growled, and if the situation wasn’t so serious, Jeremy might’ve rolled his eyes or laughed. Instead he felt like panicking. Nothing about this was funny. He bit back his fear and held up both his hands cautiously before slowly reaching for his back pocket, never once letting his eyes leave the gun in his face. He held it out. The man swiped it from his hand, nearly making him jump. Then he turned all his attention on Michael and Jeremy felt his veins fill with ice. Michael’s whole body shook and his eyes were glassy as he struggled to take deep breaths. His chest hitched with panic. Jeremy’s stomach sunk.

    “Your wallet,” the man hissed impatiently, waving his gun for emphasis. It only made it worse. Michael’s eyes widened and tears collected at the corners of his eyes. The man growled, and before either of them knew what was happening, he pulled the trigger.

    _Bang!_

    Jeremy didn’t know how he moved so fast, how he even found the time react, but he did. His body acted on autopilot as his brain screamed at him. _Michael. Michael. Michael!_ He didn’t have time to think of the consequences, to fully think through what he was doing. All he knew was that Michael was going to die, and that was enough for him. He shoved.

    He heard a scream, but as an agonizing pain ripped through him he was unsure if it came from him or Michael. He hit the ground. His mind went into overload. _Michael!_ Oh god, what if the man still hurt Michael? He couldn’t let that happen! He couldn’t. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t think. He couldn’t-

    A pair of arms wrapped around him.

    “Oh my god! Jeremy! Jeremy, just hang on! Help is on the way!” _Michael_. His face came into view as he leaned over him, carefully taking Jeremy into his arms as they sat on the pavement. Jeremy could feel a heavy wetness spreading over his chest, could hear it hitting the ground. He could feel the pain radiating through him, but for the moment he was able to ignore it as he stared at his friend through hazy eyes. Michael was hunched over him, looking at him with desperate, pleading eyes, and he was shouting things Jeremy couldn’t seem to hear over the pounding of his own sluggish heart in his ears. His hands were pressed painfully on his chest, trying in vain to stop the bleeding.

    “M-Michael.” He raised a weak hand, cupping Michael’s cheek gently in his palm. He was warm, and his skin was wet with tears. Jeremy had so much he wanted to say to this boy, the most beautiful, amazing boy he had ever met, but he felt like he was choking on the words. He needed to say something. He swallowed past the lump in his throat.

    “I love you.” Michael froze, his face crumbling into something _broken_.

    “Stop. Stop that. That sounds like a goodbye. You can’t just... “ He tapered off as more tears streaked his face. He bit his lip.

    “I love you too.” Jeremy smiled, letting his arm drop back to his side. His chest hurt and he was probably going to die here, but he didn’t regret it. He _couldn’t_ regret it. He would happily die for Michael. If he had to, he’d do this all over again. Always.


End file.
